


Photoset: Bro Code / Подбросить куда, братишка?

by kuzzzma



Series: Keeping Graves Alive [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Crossover, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Photography, Prison, Teleportation, The Tesseract (Marvel), Time Travel, doll photography, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Tesseract gives you means to move through space as you wish. It's possible to stumble upon a fellow practitioner in need of help.To refuse would be unthinkable.Перемещаясь свободно сквозь пространство можно набрести на коллегу в беде.Помочь – дело чести.
Relationships: Loki & Original Percival Graves, Original Percival Graves & Gellert Grindelwald (implied)
Series: Keeping Graves Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656880
Kudos: 8





	Photoset: Bro Code / Подбросить куда, братишка?

**Author's Note:**

> **Материалы / Materials used :**  
>  Кастомная экшен-фигурка Грейвза (work in progress, поэтому undercut создавался силами и фотошопа в том числе), Hot Toys Loki (Ragnarok), диорама производства автора из подручных средств и различных аксессуаров формата 1/6, промо-арты.
> 
> Custom action figure of Percival Graves (as played by Colin Farrell), Hot Toys Loki (Ragnarok), diorama by photoset author, using various accessories in 1/6 scale format, various promo-shots.
> 
>  **Links:** [Eng blog](http://www.collector.private-universe.net/posts/photoset-bro-code/) | [Rus blog](http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2019/10/29/photoset-bro-code/) | [Tumblr](https://kuzzzma.tumblr.com/post/611964007708049408/tesseract-gives-you-means-to-move-through-spce-as)
> 
> Originally created for [Grindelwald and acolytes 2019](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5641986) team taking part in Russian Fandom Battle'2019

  
  
  
  



End file.
